


Trip Tease

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip's dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Paramount and I am not making profit from this story.  
Comments: This was my first attempt at fanfic. I would very much appreciate feedback. Hope you like it.  
This was originally posted to another site under the title â€˜Dream Tripâ€™, but I think this title is better.  


* * *

**Trip Tease**

 

Trip's dream was always the same. 

He was sitting at a pavement cafe table, only there was no cafe. 

It was outdoors, but there was no sky, trees, people. Just this arrangement that reminded him of a fashion model's catwalk. It was white. It started about fifty yards away. First there was a flight of twelve or fifteen steps. These led down to the catwalk which came towards him, then curved away to the left. At a point directly opposite to where he sat there was another flight of steps leading down to ground level. 

The whole catwalk area was covered in this pale, purple-coloured mist which moved and undulated all the time. Actually, it reminded him of the set of an old Busby Berkley musical. 

And there was the music. Oh, it was exquisite! A violin was playing the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. One minute the music was soaring up to the heavens, the next it plummeted down to Earth and seemed to be taking Trip with it. It wasn't loud. On the contrary, it was being played very softly, but quite close by, and although he looked around, Trip couldn't see the violinist.

Then the figure appeared at the top of the first flight of steps. Trip knew instinctively that it was Malcolm even though there was nothing to distinguish him.

He stood perfectly still so that Trip could get the full effect of his costume, the purple mist swirling around him. He was all in black, in fact he looked just like an old movie character called Zorro.

On his head was a flat-crowned, wide-brimmed sombrero, set at a rakish angle. A mask covered two-thirds of his face. He had on a long, flowing black cloak, which he had pulled across the front and then flung over his right shoulder, completely enveloping him. This way his sword arm was free, and yes, he did have a sword. The shape was clearly visible under the cloak. Below the cloak Trip could see black boots with two-inch heels, - and spurs!

Once Trip had had time to take all this in, Malcolm started to move down the steps. He moved very slowly. In fact, all his movements were very slow and deliberate, and kept in time to the music. He was almost dancing. Three or four steps down he undid the cloak at his neck. It fell off his right shoulder revealing a bright red lining which somehow did not clash with the purple mist. He now had the cloak in his left hand, which he dropped to his side, allowing the cloak to fall from him completely, yet he still held it. 

What Trip saw then made him catch his breath.

Under the cloak Malcolm wore a skin-tight, black leather catsuit, completely devoid of features except for the zip which went from chin to...well, waay down. The boots, Trip could now see, were knee high. The sword belt was slung low over his hips. He had stopped to pose at the foot of the steps. The music, too, paused for a moment.

Malcolm moved forward and trailed the cloak behind him along the catwalk. I say 'moved', but 'strutted' would be a better word - like a peacock. The two-inch heels probably had a lot to do with it.

About half-way along he let the cloak fall from his fingers, an action which made the mist swirl and agitate around his feet and legs, and then started to unbuckle the sword belt. This landed on the floor at the top of the second set of steps, but without making a sound. The only sounds still being the delicious music. Malcolm posed there for a minute, feet slightly apart, weight over one foot. hands on hips. 

"Wow!" thought Trip, feeling a very warm glow suffusing his entire body, â€œEven with those heels you still arenâ€™t tallerâ€™n me, Mal, but you sure look good."

Malcolm stood sideways on to the steps, put his left foot down, then put his right foot down in front of him, and continued to descend in this scissor-like motion. Meanwhile he had started to pull down the zip! At first there was just a small triangle of flesh visible at his throat, then the triangle got longer. By the time he reached the ground the zip had reached the level of his diaphragm. 

Oh, he was teasing, but Trip was enjoying every long, drawn-out moment. He was sitting back in his chair, his right foot resting on his left knee, with a silly grin on his face. 

Trip sighed with happiness, "You look good enough to eat, Mal."

Malcolm came towards him. Trip could see the smile on his face now, that lopsided smile that Trip loved so much. The zip was getting lower, and lower. The music seemed to be going the same way. 

Then Malcolm was standing in front of him and Trip could see Malcolm's navel, and although Trip knew what came next, he was never prepared for it.

Malcolm bent forward, put one hand on Trip's shoulder, the other under his chin. Then he tilted Trip's head up and kissed him very soundly on his lips, and once he'd recovered from his surprise, Trip was more than happy to return the kiss, at the same time reaching up and flinging Malcolm's hat off in one direction and his mask in another. The music surged into an exciting crescendo. 

Trip put his hands on Malcolmâ€™s chest and began to caress him. Malcolm straightened up and allowed Trip full rein. Trip didn't just use his hands, he used his lips and tongue, too, kissing and licking every available bit of flesh. His ministrations got lower, pushing the zip down even further. How much further could it go? He couldn't find the end of it. And Malcolm was going commando! 

Trip stood up realising that his trousers were feeling very, very tight - and he could see that Malcolm was similarly aroused. He hadn't known until now just how much he wanted to make love to this man, and now he knew that it was something Malcolm wanted too. If he were to push the zip down a fraction more - well, Malcolm would just simply - pop out. His mind reeled at the thought. 

If only...

He kissed Malcolm on his lips, which caused Malcolm to respond by chewing on Trip's lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. Then they took turns investigating the inside of each other's mouth with their tongues. Malcolm's hand was round the back of Trip's head, pulling him hard down so that Trip couldn't pull away, even if he'd wanted too. Which he didn't!

Malcolm began to undo the buttons on Trip's shirt. He pushed the shirt off Trip's shoulder and began kissing him there. Then he started to suck and nibble at the skin in the crook of his neck. Trip found the sensation overwhelming. 

He retaliated by trying to push the catsuit off Malcolm's shoulders. It was difficult because of the close fit, but he managed enough to be able to do to Malcolm what he was doing to him.

Somehow Trip's shirt ended up on the floor, and Malcolm was undoing his belt buckle. Then Trip's zip was descending, and Malcolm's hands were caressing Tripâ€™s belly and hips. 

Malcolm spoke for the first time. 

"Take my zip all the way down," he murmured against Trip's neck.

 

 

It was at this point that Trip woke up.

 

* * *


End file.
